YJSupergirl Rising
by TubaChick101
Summary: In 2033, M'gann and La'gann have daughter. Or do they? They say what's done in the dark is eventually brought into the light... this might be something that can never be fixed. *chapter 14 has been edited*
1. Chapter 1 Happy Birthday

**Mount Justice. 8:30 pm. 2033.**

M'gann M'orzz calmly mixed dry ingredients in a bowl as Connor Kent approached her. Connor looked around, careful to be sure that nobody would bear witness to their conversation. He hesitated before speaking,

"M'gann, you know why I'm here. She's turning thirteen, and you won't let me see her at her party, why?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

M'gann stopped stirring and turned to face him, "Because she's not your daughter. She's La'Gann's. Get that through your thick skull Connor. She-"

"Don't give me that!", his voice was rising, he clenched his fists and spoke through his teeth, "You and I both know that won't work. Thirteen years, you won't let me talk to her, you won't let me come to her birthday parties with the rest of the team, and what's worse: you tell her that I'm SKIPPING OUT on her parties for personal business!"

M'gann but down hard on her bottom lip and slammed the cookbook onto the counter, her eyes ablaze with a glowing red tint, some of her energy escaped her control and lifted her hair off of her shoulders, she hoarsely answered him, "I said no. Leave my daughter alone. Stay away from her and keep your fictional stories to yourself!"

Connor faltered backwards in spite of himself, but not without hope of still beating her. He was silent for a few minutes before responding, "At least let me come to her birthday party. I won't go near her, I won't sing 'Happy Birthday', I won't eat any cake or ice cream, I won't get within four feet of her, just please", he fought to keep the desperation out of his voice, "let me see her."

M'gann looked down at the floor pondering her options, finally, she gave in.

"Fine", she answered, "but you do not breathe a word to her, you do not talk to her, you do not bring her a gift of any kind-"

Connor cut her off, "-If she's not my daughter, then how come you're so afraid of me going to her party? Where the team and your husband will be? If there isn't any REAL possibility of her being my daughter…"

'_If looks could kill, so help me…_', M'gann thought to herself, _'I just hope that he doesn't give Ann any ideas…'_

**Happy Harbor Beach. 8:45 pm.**

Ann shivered as the frigid wind blew her firey hair out of her face. She looked across the sea and pulled the hood of her jacket up over her head, wondering when she'll be able to join her dad in the water. Her whole life, her dad has watched over her, he taught her how to swim, every stroke, float, trick, diving board jump, she almost wondered if she would someday sprout gills with as much as she was in the water.

Ann had her mother's figure, beautiful red wavy hair, and shimmering blue eyes. She was well-rounded socially, head cheer-leader of her Middle School cheer squad, she was on the swim team, and she was well trained in combat. She had always secretly hoped that her mother would let her be on the covert team she's involved with. Her dad taught her combat skills, her mom taught her what she knew in hand to hand combat, her affinity for cheerleading had it's advantages on the field, she lived in the cave, but somehow her mother managed to keep her off the team and off the field.

She bit back a grunt of frustration and headed home, wondering if her mother will ever give her a chance to live.

**Mount Justice. 7:00 am. Ann's room.**

Ann groaned as she sluggishly turned off her alarm clock, thank goodness it's Friday. She sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before getting out of bed. Today she was thirteen, and tonight after school her mom was throwing a party, the whole team is supposed to come along with Zatanna, Rocket, Nightwing, Red Robin, you know, the works. She had known these people for what seems like her whole life. Ann stands in front of her mirror and tugs the brush through her hair, she was certain that now that she was thirteen her mother would let her join the team, it's all she wants, all she thinks about anymore. The team has slowly started to grow, and she had been their support system, their cheerleader, their friend, encourager, she knew everyone on the team and she has been there for all of them, surely THEY could trust her out on the field to protect them. Ann strolled to the kitchen, her mom looked up from her magazine and smiled before standing up to wrap her in a hug. One thing everyone knows about Miss Martian: she is a hugger.

M'gann gently squeezed her daughter and whispered, "Happy Birthday, sweetie!"

Ann smiled, "Thanks mom."

M'gann released her and tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear before heading back into the kitchen. "I made your favorite breakfast: strawberry smiley pancakes with bacon."

Ann's mouth watered, if this was a way to soften her up before her mom told her she couldn't join the team, it was working.

**Metropolis. 7:15 am. Clark's apartment.**

Clark Kent adjusted his eye glasses as he listened to Connor reiterate what had happened the night before.

"…I don't know, Kal. She has been denying it for thirteen years, La'Gann is suspicious, he doesn't say it, but you can tell, so why shouldn't I be? She's starting to show some signs of Kryptonion powers…"

Clark rubbed his temple, he has advised and listened to Connor about this since Ann was 6 months old, one would think the problem would've been solved by now, or at least made some progress, whether Connor's judgment was right or not. Finally, the Man of Steel spoke,

"If she hasn't shown any sign of aquatic powers OR Martian abilities by now, its possible M'gann _has _ been lying, but… I'm out of advice Con-El."

**Mount Justice. 5:00 pm. **

Ann smoothed out her skirt before heading to greet her best friend Iris West.

Iris beamed, "Happy Birthday girl! Have you made a wish yet?"

"Not yet Iris. But I'm almost positive everybody here already knows what Im wishing for."

"Your mom still won't loosen her iron grip?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm thinking that the worst thing that could happen today is not being asked out by Jason."

Ann groaned. Iris has been trying to match make her with Jason Todd for quite some time now, and it was getting old, very old.

Iris squeezes her arm and looks past her shoulder, "Hey, what's up with tall, dark, and creepy over there in the corner? He's looking at you really weird…"

Ann turns to look at what she's talking about, she recognized him almost instantly. _'Superboy'_, she thought, _'not the nicest guy on the block. Famously known for his brute strength and temper.'_

"Iris, that's Superboy-"

"-one of the founding members of the team, Superman's clone who was infused with Lex Luthor's DNA, he's been on the team for a while, but lately he's been getting into a solo thing of his own in Metropolis. He's becoming a one man show it seems like." Jason didn't give Ann a chance to finish.

Iris scrunched her nose, "Well he's pretty scary if you ask me."

Ann thought for a moment before saying, "Maybe he just needs to feel welcome." She casually walked towards him, she couldn't keep herself from being friendly, it's how she was raised. Connor stiffened as she approached him, Ann smiled before speaking, "Hey! Haven't heard from you in…", Ann struggled for words, she hasn't heard from this guy period, he was a total stranger to her, "…er, that is, how have you been?" She forced herself to keep the cheer in her voice.

Connor's eyes shifted, it would be rude to ignore her, and he wanted to respond, but M'gann might catch him. Finally he answered, "Can't complain. Happy birthday."

Ann beamed, "Thanks!"

"Thirteen, right?", Connor was careful to hold a hint of curiosity in his voice, he can't sound sure of himself, it might make her suspicious.

"Yes."

"Teenager. Try not to drive your mom too crazy." Connor caught M'gann looking at him in the corner of his eye, better to cut this conversation off soon, but Ann wasn't done talking,

"I'm more worried about my dad, with all the boys at school and everything."

Connor smiled, a real smile. "Of course."

M'gann clenched her teeth and walked up behind Ann, laying her hands on her shoulders, "Hey sweetie, why don't you get ready to go and blow out your candles." M'gann nudged her away, passing Connor a threatening glare.

Connor was suspecting something like that from M'gann, but at least she was distracted. Connor pulled an envelope out of his back pocket and started heading towards the living quarters of the mountain. Once he located Ann's room, he slipped the card under her pillow, M'gann said nothing about notes.

**Mount Justice. 9:37 pm. Ann's room.**

Ann yawned and stretched as she sat on her bed. She looked at the dvd sets that were carefully lined on the bottom shelf of her bookcase, it was Friday night after all, no reason to hit the hay this early. She kneeled in front of her bookcase, 'What'll it be tonight?' she thought to herself. She considered her options, she had the entire dvd collection of "I Love Lucy", her mother had transferred all of season one of "Hello Megan" onto a disk, she had the entire set of "Frankie and Annette" movies, she mostly owned old timey romantic comedies. She finally decided tonight was a Doris Day and Rock Hudson marathon night. She put in "Pillow Talk", slipped into her favorite bunny slippers, and nestled onto her bed, sitting Indian style. She grabbed her pillow from behind her and clutched it to her chest, but not before hearing a faint sound come from the floor. 'Dandy's snooping around again.' Dandy was M'gann's Yorkshire terrier, she usually kept to herself but occasionally liked to get into things. Ann looked over the edge of her bed, but instead of seeing a brown ball of energy and fur, all that lay there was an envelope, with her name on it. She picked it up and examined it carefully before opening it.

'_Happy Birthday._

_Daily Planet Building, roof, midnight tonight.'_

She looked on the back, nothing. She felt inside the envelope again, nothing. She left the t.v running as she changed into jeans and a dark hoodie. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and carefully left her room, looking down the hallway she clutched the note in her hands and jogged to the hanger exit. She typed in multiple codes on the security pad before overrided the system, opening the door. She hopped onto her bike and headed to Metropolis.

She loved the rush of riding, the cold air whizzing past her ears, the adrenaline high. She slowed as she finally arrived, she looked at her watch: 10:03 pm.

That early still?

She hid her bike in an alley nearby and looked for a way inside. Front door? Way to keep on the DL, no way. Is there a back door? Doubtfully, if there was, it would probably be locked or require a coded card or password type entry. Suddenly the answer hit her like a brick: Lois Lane.

EVERYONE knew about her and Superman, if she was asked for a reason for being here, she could easily come up with an excuse.

She walked through the front door, unlocked. Hm. Luckily the lobby was empty and the receptionist had checked out. Ann looked around, considering her options. Elevator? Too risky. Someone might stop the elevator to go up and wonder why she was heading to the roof, and taking the stairs would at least help her pass the time. She checked her watch again: 10:08.

She flipped out her cell phone and texted her mom, if her mom found out she was MIA on her own, she would be grounded for sure:

'_Going for a walk. Will be back before 1. Need some air. –Ann.'_

Her phone vibrated:

'_1? That's a little late isn't it sweetie? Where are you heading? –Mom'_

Ann nervously scratched her arm, thinking of an answer.

'_Chillax mom, it's Friday night, not like anything important is happening tomorrow, forbidden from being on the team, remember? No training, no missions -Ann.'_

Mentioning the team will definitely shut her up. She cautiously pushed through the door to the roof, she didn't know what she was supposed to look out for, a person? Fireworks? A dancing chicken?

If this wasn't a prank, and someone did show up, what was she supposed to do? Or say?

She did know one thing for sure: It was someone who was affiliated with the League.

Ann found a dark corner on the roof that had a view of the elevator and the stair way.

Superman? Logical. This is his town, and he wasn't at the party, giving him time to hunt down her room and plant the envelope, but what on earth would he want with her? Superboy? Not likely. He doesn't know her, and he never even talked to her before the party, he wouldn't go out of his way for whatever this was supposed to be.

Ann pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin, closing her eyes, she wondered why Superboy was acting the way he did today. He kept looking away from her, like he was looking for a way out, but then again, he looked really interested in what she had to say when she was speaking, and he appeared to have something to say, it was all so confusing. And Iris said he was staring at her, should she be creeped out? Because instead of feeling scared, she was intrigued.

She sighed and felt herself relax even more, she slowly slipped into a light sleep.

**Daily Planet Building. 7:00 am. The roof.**

Ann awoke in a place that was not her room, and at first had forgotten were she was and what she was doing, then the memories washed over her almost momentarily. '_Oh God'_, she thought, _'Oh God oh God oh God, oh no. No no no no no no no no, I fell asleep! Mom's gunna… oh God…'_

Ann shoved her hand into the pocket of her jacket, but she felt an unfamiliar piece of paper brush her fingertips, she pulled it out, it read:

'_Can't tell give you many answers, keep this to yourself, I would've woken you up last night, but I didn't for reasons you wouldn't understand. I've left you my cell number, text me if you ever want to talk, do not save the number on your phone, and delete your texts regularly. Hope you had a happy birthday, we'll have more time to talk soon. _

_-SB'_

Ann looked on the back, and sure enough, there was his number. She folded it back up and put it in her pocket, trying to sort out her thoughts and her mixed feelings, then she remembered the crisis at hand.

She frantically flipped out her phone, 37 new messages, most from mom or Iris, some from Jason, some from Nightwing and Uncle Garfield, a couple from Aunt Artemis. 21 missed calls, 11 from mom, 8 from Iris, one from Jason, and one from Uncle Garfield. Her phone vibrated, the screen reads 'Call from: Iris'

Ann answered it, "Hello?"

"ANN? OMIGODOMIGODOMIGOD! ARE YOU OKAY? WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?"

"Iris, I'm fine, I'm okay im okay! I'm just-"

'…_.keep this to yourself….'_ The words from the note ran through her head.

"-I just fell asleep. I-"

"FELL ASLEEP?"

"I gotta go, my mom is probably dying from a heart attack as we speak."

Ann slammed her phone shut and ran down the stairs, bursting through the door at the bottom floor she dialed her mom's number and pushed past the grownups heading towards the elevator, it went to voicemail, "Hello? Mom? It's Ann, I'm okay, I'm fine, I'm so sorry I must've fallen asleep, I'm heading home now, I know your wondering where I am, I'm-"

Ann ran right into a tall, dark haired man, knocking her phone out of her hand. "Omigosh, I'm so sorry, I-", Ann was sputtering, trying to figure out how to get herself out of the mess she'd made of herself, she looked up and met the steel blue eyes of a man with wide rimmed glasses, he smiled kindly before saying, "It's alright. You're in a hurry… run fast, and be careful," his face grew serious, "mom's will do anything when it comes to their daughter's safety. Anything." The man held out her phone, and Ann warily took it from him, she looked at the screen: 'Call ended.'

Ann let out a cry of frustration and put her hands behind her head. She looked behind her and watched the strange man cram onto the elevator, her curiosity overcame her, she ran towards the elevator and watched the dial, noting what levels the dial paused at, might be good to know later.

Ann shoved out of the front door and ran to the alley where her bike was parked, she shoved her head into the helmet and raced to the mountain.

She slowed to a stop, impatiently tapping the handlebars, willing the light to turn green. Her mom is going to kill her.

'…_keep this to yourself….'_

Ann gritted her teeth together, she didn't understand, what is so important about Superboy that has to be kept secret?

The light turns green and she accelerated, weaving in and out of lanes, whizzing through traffic, praying her mother wouldn't make her death _too _painful.

'…_do not save the number on your phone…'_

The words on the note flashed through her mind over and over again, like an addictive song that's constantly on replay.

'…_delete your texts regularly…'_

**Mount Justice. 7:45 am.**

Ann ran to the Mission Room, "Mom? Mom! Uncle Garfield!"

She ran to the kitchen, nobody there. Workout rooms, empty. Shower rooms, empty. Ann logged into the Cave's communication system and called the Watchtower, Starfire answered. "Hello, friend Ann! I am relieved to see you are unharmed! We have been-"

"-Star, where's my mom?"

"She is terribly worried, but she is here, I shall fetch her and tell her you are safe."

"Thanks."

Ann cut off the call and paced the floor, Starfire has a way of smoothing things over, maybe her mother wouldn't be too mad when she got here…

"_**Recognized: Miss Martian. B06."**_

Miss Martian ran to Ann, sputtering and asking questions while squeezing her daughter close to her, Ann meanwhile is trying to calm her down,

"Mom, I'm fine. Mom?"

M'gann released her, "Where were you?"

Ann bit her bottom lip, scrounging her mind for an answer, "I fell asleep in an alley near Metropolis. I was looking at the stars and I must've fallen asleep, I'm sorry."

M'gann relaxed, "Well, if that's all…" she turned and headed for her room, but stopped abruptly, "What were you doing in Metropolis?"

"I was just going for a walk and-"

"Annabelle Michelle, listen to me," M'gann grabbed her daughter tight by the arm, her voice was very persistent, her eyes had a strong determination in them that Ann had never before seen, "I don't _ever_ want you to set foot in Metropolis unless you have orders to be there or it's an absolute emergency, do you understand?"

Ann was shocked, she had never seen this side of her mother before. A man's voice spoke to her,

'…_moms will do anything when it comes to their daughter's safety…'_

"Yes mom." Ann practically squeaked.

'_Anything.'_

**~To be Continued~**


	2. Chapter 2 Noise

**Mount Justice. 7:00 am. Ann's room.**

Ann read the note one more time, by now she had the words memorized, the penmanship was etched into her brain, she had Superboy's number tattooed into her memory bank, still, she could not bring herself to throw away the notes from him. She put both notes back into the envelope that the original note came in. She looked around her room, wondering where the best place to hide her unusual treasure would be. Her mom might find it if she it in any of her drawers, her closet might be promising, she can't just carry it around with her, she'd surely get caught with it that way. Ann thought some more, better to just keep it close to her person for now before she can find a better place for it. She grabbed her backpack and pressed the envelope into the pages of her textbook. She then grabbed her journal, wrote down Superboy's number as small as she possibly could, tore out the little piece, making sure she didn't rip off one of the digits, she folded it. Okay, small, very small, not going to be easily noticed, now, how to hide it and keep it close by at the same time.

Ann rummaged through her presents that she received the night before last, she had the answer, she finally found the locket that her mom had given her, it was connected to a strong chain, silver, and across it were the words, 'If daughters were flowers I'd still pick you', traditional M'gann, always sentimental.

She opened up the heart-shaped container and slipped the paper where a picture belonged, she didn't know what any of this was about, but she was definitely curious, and she hated how the uncertainty of everything itched at her brain.

Her breath became unsteady and her hands shook as she dialed Connor's number.

She steadied herself and regained her composure as it rang. She bit her lip nervously, and a familiar voice answered,

"Hello?"

"It's Ann."

"…Hey. I guess-"

"-What's this all about?"

"This shouldn't be talked about over the phone. Do you like milkshakes?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"What about biking?"

"The love of my life."

"There's a really cool biker derby in the older part of the Metropolis area, meet me at Bibbo's Diner around 8."

"O…kay."

"Later."

"Wai-"*click*

Ann squeezed her eyes shut. She'd have to get Iris to cover for her, of course, Iris might not do it without knowing what's going on, and she might need her twin brother Jai to help her out. Maybe she could talk Raven and Starfire to help out? No, they are both busy with the Teen Titans, Starfire is too busy hopelessly flirting with Tim Drake otherwise, and Raven would never agree to something so childish sounding, she gets enough of that from Uncle Garfield…Uncle Garfield? Would he help? He's helped her out before, he once covered for her while she went to a roller skating party when she was supposed to be helping my mom out with chores, but she was younger then.

Ann speed dialed Iris,

"Hello?"

"Iris, I need your help with-"

"Ann? What happened? You have some explaining to do."

"I needed to clear my head, I went for a walk, watched the stars for a little while, but I fell asleep and didn't wake up until the next morning."

"That's a nice bedtime story, I'll be sure to write that down later, now tell me what _really_ happened."

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. That's why I need you to cover for me, so I can find out."

"Ann…"

"Look, things have been seriously weird and confusing and these weird and confusing things have been happening all too fast, I need to figure things out."

"…"

"I need your help."

"…okay, shoot."

"I need you to cover for me, I'm going to tell my parents that I'm hanging with you today, if you don't hear from me by 3, call me."

"And if I can't get ahold of you?"

"Call Jason and tell him as much as I've told you, he can keep a secret, and he might know what to do, just don't let anyone else in on this."

"Where are you heading?"

"I'm meeting someone at Bibbo's Diner for milkshakes, then I'm heading to some biker derby."

"You're meeting someone? Who?"

"It's someone you know."

"Really? Ugh, I can't believe you just said that to me. Can you at least give me a hint?"

"Nope. Bye Iris!"

"But-"*click*

Iris is taken care of, now for the hard part: finding an outfit that's biker derby worthy.

**Metropolis. 8:00 am. Bibbo's Diner.**

Ann sat down across from Connor at a booth in the corner, and it was pretty obvious she wasn't going to mess around or even try to beat around the bush. Once their milkshakes were ordered, she asked,

"What's this all about?"

Connor clenched his hands and bit his lip, "It's…complicated. I don't think you're ready to hear it."

"Okay, you stare at me like some creeper, leave me a weird note, then leave me alone to cover for you and smooth things over with my mom, after of course you had left me an even weirder note that sounded all scary and ominous without _any_ explanation whatsoever, you aren't in the position to keep _anything_ from me at this point, buddy."

Connor looked down at his hands, "Look Ann, I'm not sure if I should tell you yet. I-"

"-Why not?"

"You might not believe me."

"Maybe I will. You never know."

Connor squeezed his eyes shut, trying to figure something out. Ann watched him think. _'There's something about him that's so familiar…'_, finally, he answered, "It's about your dad."

Ann didn't hear him though, because just then her head started throbbing, she could hear her pulse echo through her head, she tried to focus on what Connor was saying, but it wasn't coming through clearly to her, something about a dog? She tried to push through the pain, but it wouldn't go away, she closed her eyes, but it only made it worse, she could hear everything at once, and it was too much. She heard cars whizzing by, and people talking, she heard the dialing noises emanating from cell phones, she heard feet hit the pavement in crazy loud unorganized rhythm, she heard dishes clanging in the kitchen and people barking orders for food at each other, voices rang in her head, there was…too…much…

"Ann? Ann, what's wrong? Ann?"

Connor's voice was the loudest, it rang into her ears, and boomed through her head. "Ah…hah…too much…noise…make it stop, please…", Ann pressed her hands to her ears, it barely helped her.

Connor threw a wad of money on the table, "Ann, listen to me, I can help you, I can help you stop the noise, we need to get you out of here though."

Connor wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her out the door, they stopped beside Connor's bike, Ann fell to her knees, pressing her hands harder to her ears.

Connor knelt in front of her, "Ann, listen to me, you need to look at me, and concentrate on the sound of my voice, tune everything else out."

Tears of pain and confusion escaped from Ann, "What's going on? What's happening?"

"Ann you have to calm down, focus on my voice, and my voice _only_."

Ann nodded her head and obeyed. Once everything was back to normal, Ann asked, "What _was _that?"

"That was your first encounter with super-hearing, it's still very new to you, so you couldn't control it."

"What? Super-hearing? How-"

"-I guess you need to know now so that I can help you, I wasn't going to tell you today…"

Ann realized that her answer was coming, whether she wanted to know anymore or not.

"….this, might come as a shock to you, but…"

Ann braced herself.

"…Ann, I'm your real birth dad."

**~To be Continued~**


	3. Chapter 3 Ripped Reality

**Mount Justice. 9:00 am. Ann's room.**

After Connor's…confession, Ann retreated to her room early, she couldn't handle it. She needed to get away, everything that she thought she knew about her parents…she didn't know what to believe anymore. She considered talking to her mom, but she decided against it. Might be best to handle this on her own, there has to be a reason her mom kept this from her.

Ann collapsed onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow.

She jumped whenever she heard a knock on her door.

"Ann? I'm back."

Ann went cold, it was her "dad". Not a good time.

"Come in."

La'Gann wore a huge grin on his face as he entered her room, "Hey! How's my super-starfish?"

Ann cringed inwardly, her "dad" was known for giving cheesy nicknames to the people he really cares about, Ann is "super-starfish" because when she was younger she had wanted to be an actress at one point.

"I'm great. How's Aquaman?"

"He is doing well, his daughter _blahblahblah…"_

Ann tuned him out, she couldn't think clearly. She had a hard time believing that this man, the one who taught her how to swim, who taught her to be tough, to rise above whatever hindered her, everything she ever felt for him as a little girl, was supposed to be for someone else. This was not her dad. He never had the right to teach her or to protect her, this wasn't his place. He shouldn't even be here, in her room.

She thought back to her first swimming lesson, she was five years old…

"…_Okay, the first thing that every minnow needs to learn first when swimming is the back float…" Ann listened intently to her father and leaned back, just as he had instructed. She sank under the water and pushed herself up, coughing out water, tears pricked in her eyes, "You said you would hold me at first, you said-"_

"_Minnows need a little push for their instincts to kick in, or else the shark will eat them."_

"_There are sharks?"_

"_The dangerous shark waves might swallow you, I'll make sure you don't drown, but you have to figure this part out on your own. Lay back, relax, let the water carry you, don't forget to breathe, when you are able to float, we can work on swimming underwater-"_

"_No! I don't want to go underwater, I-"_

"_Don't be such a guppy, you'll be fine. Besides, it isn't so bad."_

"_o…okay."_

"_Now, lay back…."_

She had been so proud once she learned how to swim, after she overcame her fear of swimming underwater, she wanted to swim all the time, she had demonstrated what she learned to her mom, she talked about it with her da….La'Gann, she was eager to learn more, she wanted to spend the rest of her life in the water at the moment. But things have changed. A lot.

She pretended to listen to whatever La'Gann was saying, she fought back tears, _'No'_, she proded herself, _'I will not cry in front of him. I am not a guppy, I am not a minnow, and I will not cry in front of him. I'm stronger than he thinks I am. Just breathe…. Just breathe….'_

_La'Gann pulled Ann out of the water, he carried her to a bench. "Ann, are you okay? What happened back there?"_

_Ann sobbed, "I…I was scared. I couldn't do it. I-"_

"_You have to fight for what you want, Ann. Just breathe."_

"_Fighting's bad. Mom says-"_

"_Yeah, I know what your mom says. Just think of the water as a threat, show the water who's in control, you are superior to the water. Fight it."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_You'll get it."_

"…what do you say Ann?"

"Huh, what?"

"Ann, have you been listening to me?"

"Yeah, I just..."

'_Just think of the water as a threat….Fight it.'_

"I mean, that is, I…"

'_Fight it.'_

"Ann, are you okay super-starfish?"

Ann clutched her pillow. _'This man is not my dad.' _

"Ann?"

'_Fight it.'_

"I…need to be alone right now."

"Are you okay? You look sick."

"Gee, thanks…Dad." That last word came out almost like a threat.

"I didn't mean it like-"

"Get out."

La'Gann scoffed, "Excuse me young lady-"

"I said GET OUT!"

La'Gann didn't budge. He narrowed his eyes, awaiting an explanation for her behavior. She refused to give him anything, he wasn't her dad anymore. She's watched how he treats people, how he's spoken to Connor, how he looks down on everybody else like he's something special, and she was done rolling over for him, she was done excusing him.

'_Fight it.'_

"I told you to get out of my room."

"Annabelle Michelle, I am your father, you will treat me with respect, and-"

"I don't CARE what you think you are to me, I said GET OUT! I don't want you here."

"What do you mean 'think', I-"

Ann's heart was racing, she felt her pulse in her head, in her hands, she wants to fight it. 'I want him out.'

'_You are superior…you have to fight for what you want…fight it.'_

Ann gripped her pillow tighter, she felt the fabric and the seams pop loose and untwine beneath her fingertips. _'This man is not my dad.'_

Ann felt hot tears roll down her cheeks, the man who raised her, who she went to for advice, the one who hugged her when she was hurt and tucked her in at night, wasn't even her real father.

The more Ann fought the tears, the harder they came down. "Ann, are you okay?" La'Gann's eyes widened, he couldn't understand why she was upset.

Ann ignored him. _'This man is not my dad.'_

*RRRIIIP*

Feathers that stuffed the pillow flew before her and circled around her room, some tickled her face. La'Gann's eyes widened, "Neptune's beard! Ann, what is your problem?"

Ann rose from her bed, pillow scraps still tight in her grasp, her face was on fire, she believed he was her dad whenever all this time Connor was her real father, she hated her mom for not telling her, she hated herself for being so naïve, she hated herself even more for allowing herself to trust this..this... coward. That's a name for him. Coward. For all those times he bullied Connor, whenever he had already won M'gann. Ann kicked herself, she was a coward for never stopping him, for never speaking up. A twinge of guilt and fear pierced Ann's heart, _'Like "father", like daughter…'_

'_Fight it.'_

Ann shoved La'Gann out of her way, she needed to get out of here, she grabbed the handle of her door, but it was crushed in her hand, she let out a cry of anger, '_Forget this._', she clenched her fist and punched the door, breaking it off it's hinges, she needed out.

Nightwing and Wondergirl came running, they started talking at the same time,

-"What happened?"

-"Is everyone alright?"

Ann didn't care who was watching, she ran past them, past her running mom, past the shouts and the questions, past the noise and the confusion, she flipped out her phone,

_'Iris- I'm fine. Left early. Will talk soon. Bye. –Ann.'_

Once she sent the message, she sent Connor a voicemail, "It's me, I need to get away from here, I'm coming over. Bye."

Connor told her she could visit anytime. She didn't bother with her helmet, she drove away. Away from her mom, away from the team, away from her home, away from everything, for now anyways. She couldn't run forever, and she couldn't hide the reality of what she now knows. Tears streamed down her face, at least La'Gann couldn't see her when she was this weak. She wasn't running though, just taking a break. She was not a runner.

'_Fight it.'_

She will.

**~To be Continued~**

**Note from the author: Thank you for the reviews! Thank you thank you thank you! I love your feedback! More to come! :D**


	4. Chapter 4 We Meet Again

**Metropolis. 9:15 am. Connor's apartment.**

Ann had ditched her bike a mile off of Metropolis's city line, she didn't want to risk any chance of someone following her. She had arrived at Connor's doorstep with puffy red eyes and a tear soaked face, but he didn't seem to mind much.

She had started catching Connor up on everything, her past school teachers, her best friends, her worst friends, her enemies, her favorite subjects, pastimes, movies, books, singers, it had felt so good to talk to him, to tell him everything, and Connor seemed to enjoy her company.

"…and then I tore my favorite feathered pillow in half and broke my bedroom door down."

Ann giggled, now that the crying was over with, the whole thing sounded kind of silly. Connor smiled, "Now you're breaking things, huh?"

"I guess so, why not?"

**Mount Justice. 9:15 am. Mission room.**

Wondergirl and Miss Martian were listening to La'Gann reiterate what had happened before Ann ran out.

"…I don't understand what her deal was, it's like she was a totally different person."

M'gann was the first to respond, "Do you have any idea what you could have said that might have upset her?"

"No clue."

Cassie piped up, "Maybe she had a fight with Iris?"

M'gann shook her head, "If they had a fight, I would've heard about it from Ann, or Wally or Artemis would have called to see if I knew what had happened, when they fight, everyone knows about it. I'll just talk to her later, maybe she's stressed out, or boy troubles."

Wondergirl smiled knowingly at that last suggestion, that had to be it. "I better get started on her door", La'Gann said to no one in particular, "I'll help", M'gann followed him out of the room.

Wondergirl watched as the two walked away, once they were out of sight, she turned to Nightwing and Robin, she grinned, "Spill."

The two masked men shot her a confused look, "What?"

"This has to have something to do with Red Robin, you must know _something_, those two have it bad for each other, so spill already!"

Robin tensed and Nightwing's shoulders drooped, this was going to be a loooooooooooong day.

**Wayne Manor. 9:15 am. The Bat Cave.**

Jason's cell vibrated, he looked on the screen and groaned, it was Iris. Probably going to try to set him up with Ann _again_, she won't give up, will she?

'_Need your help. It's Ann. –Iris'_

'_No. –R.R.'_

'_Not another set up, this is for real. I need some information, I think Ann might be getting herself into something very dangerous. –Iris'_

'_Dangerous how? –R.R.'_

'_She won't tell me what's going on, she said she was meeting someone today, someone I know, and to call if I didn't hear from her by three, if she didn't respond, I was supposed to contact you. –Iris'_

'_Well, FYI, it's nowhere near three. –R.R.'_

'_No duh! I know that, she texted me not too long ago, but I still think that something's up. She might be in trouble, I need your help finding out what's going on. –Iris'_

'_Okay, who is this someone that you know? -R.R.'_

'_I have no idea. –Iris'_

'_That's helpful. Did she tell you where she was going? –R.R.'_

'_Bibbo's Diner in Metropolis, then to some biker derby, but she said she's left, so we aren't going to find her at either places. –Iris'_

Alfred entered with water and towels, "Master Todd, I thought you were training. If you are taking a break, how about a small brunch?"

Jason looked up from his phone, "No thanks. Iris is at it again." Not a _total_ lie, Alfred gave him a sympathetic look, "I see."

'_Maybe I can talk to her, see if I can get anything helpful from her. I'll see what I can do. –R.R.'_

**Mount Justice. July 4, 2033. 11:44 pm. Ann's room.**

Ann jumped onto her bed and sighed, nothing beat hamburgers and fireworks. Nothing at all. Her mother had grilled hamburgers while Ann and her "dad" readied the fireworks, every year they did their own fireworks display, it was always fun to watch the colors explode over your head. There was a lot of bad in the world, but the fourth of July was one of the few times where the world seemed to come together perfectly, that moment whenever everyone was happy, nobody was worried about terrorists, or super villains attacking, or their mom finding out about what she's really doing whenever she sneaks away.

Okay, maybe Ann was worrying just a little bit about that last part.

Ann jumped when her cell phone vibrated, she looked at the screen, '_New Message: Ken.'_

It was her dad. Her real dad.

She had to think up a name that could keep Jason and iris off of her back for a little while, so she came up with "Ken".

Ann flipped her phone open, '_Fireworks display tonight. Gunna have some smores. You coming? –CK'_

'_Smores, yummy! Where at? –A'_

'_In the park. Meeting up with the big guy. C U there. –CK'_

Superman was going to be there? As in, secret ID mode? Woah, no way was she going to miss this get together, even if it meant she had to tie Iris down in order to keep her off her back.

**Mount Justice. 4:43 pm. The kitchen. **_**3 days earlier.**_

Jason gave her a quizzical look, "So, you've been..busy lately. Iris is pretty worried."

Ann cringed, gee, what a pal Iris is, always willing to wave her secrets under another person's nose. It doesn't help much that he's a detective.

"That's one way of putting it."

"So, does this mystery person have a name? Iris says its someone she knows."

Darn it. I can't just make up a name, Iris will peg me that way for sure, and I can't tell the truth. Someone she knows…hm… Better be somewhere similar to Connor's name, it'll be easier to remember that way. Kent? No. Not going to go with his first name, they'll figure him out quickly…

Ken? Does Iris know any Ken?

Yes, she knows about three.

"His name is Ken."

"Ken? Iris knows, like, five Kens right? Which one?"

Darn it. Need a last name… Ken… Kenneth…

Ann looked around the room, her eyes settled on a bottle of water. Waters…Wat….Watson.

"His name is Kenneth Watson. I think I've heard Iris mention him before, it's hard to keep up with her running mouth sometimes." Ann forced a smile.

Jason returned the smile, "I know what you mean. She should probably quit worrying."

Ann walked away, hoping Jason hadn't noticed her discomfort. She sat on the couch and turned on the t.v.

Guess what? He noticed.

He flipped out his phone, _'Says his name is Ken Watson. Ring any bells? Even if she's telling the truth, she's definitely hiding something. I'd leave her alone for now, maybe I can get more out of her some other time. –R.R.'_

'_Some other time huh? Maybe if you were to ask her out on a date… anyways, the name isn't familiar, if the guy is real, I don't know him.-Iris'_

'_Hmm…okay.-R.R.'_

'_Okay what? –Iris'_

'_Not the time. I'll see if I can come up with anything. –R.R.'_

Metropolis. 12:00 pm. The park.

Ann's eyes skimmed through the families gathered there, she walked through a narrow path between picnic blankets and fold out chairs, she stumbled over little kids running and playing tag.

"Ann! Over here!"

Ann turned in the direction of Connor's voice, she saw him waving her over. She smiled and jogged his direction, she stopped abruptly in shock when she saw who was with him. A tall dark haired man with wide rimmed glasses, the same one she ran into at the Daily Planet.

**~To be Continued~**

**Note from the author: Thank you so so so so soooooooooo much for the reviews! I did this chapter on account of it being July and all… I love fireworks, and I've never had a smore in my life, but I'd like to have one some time! :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Boots and Boys

**Metropolis. 12:00 pm. The park.**

Ann's smile fell, she broke her gaze with the tall stranger, who, apparently, is Superman. She looked at Connor, mixed emotions flashed through her eyes. Connor raised his eyebrow and turned to the man, "You've met?"

Ann glared at the man, she was interested in what his response could possibly be. He adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat, "We ran into each other at the Planet."

Ann crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head, "Uh, yeah, we talked a little bit."

Connor now looked even more confused, "Um…okay. So, who's up for some-"

"What was that all about anyway?" Ann wanted to see what he had to say about his, er, advice.

"I don't know what you're-"

"Never mind. I'm not here to investigate your eerie people skills."

Connor was so lost. "Um..so, smores?"

**Happy Harbor Beach. 2:00** am.

Ann was scribbling numbers in the sand, 3…6…8…13…17…20. That's as high as it goes before the roof.

Which one could he possibly be on?

Said his name was Clark Kent, maybe the lady at the front desk could help a little bit. She wanted answers, what was his deal? Why was he all, seemingly doomsday creepy?

She stood up and looked out at the sea. She might not ever be able to breathe under water, but her DNA couldn't stop her from enjoying the water. She took off her jacket, slipped off her boots, she walked towards the water, she stopped where the tide reached her toes. She looked around, not a person in sight, why not?

She stripped down to her underwear and ran into the water. The cool water washed over her, washing away the confusion and the dirty feel that the hot summer night left on her.

She didn't notice the rustle in the shadows on the shore.

Jason came out of his hiding place, slightly flushed with embarrassment from watching Ann. He made sure she wasn't watching before coming out into the moonlight, he cautiously walked to the place where her boots and jacket lay. He flipped out is phone and took a picture of the numbers in the sand, he looked up where Ann had disappeared, still no sign of her, she could hold her breath for almost 5 minutes, and she didn't spend much time above water.

He picked up her jacket and felt for her phone, he opened the back and carefully placed a bug into its circuits; he looked at his phone and confirmed that her phone activity was being uploaded, this way he can review her past activity and be alerted of any more activity. He placed her phone back into the pocket of her jacket and disappeared into the night.

**Wayne Manor. 2:15 am. Jason's room.**

Jason copied the information onto his computer, most of her texts were either sent to or received from "Ken". But, there was one text that he found particularly…interesting.

'_Lol, S.S. not working well for me at the moment, when's the next training session? –Ann'_

Jason knit his eyebrows together, _'S.S…training?'_

He looked back at his phone, what could those numbers mean?

His phone vibrated, a box popped up on the computer screen, _'ALERT: Activity in progress: outgoing message'_

Jason opened it, '_Might be late, gunna pay the big guy a visit, don't wait up. –Ann'_

**Metropolis. 7:15 am. The Daily Planet Building.**

Ann smiled as sweetly as she could at the shrewd receptionist in the lobby. The lady peered at her over her dark rimmed glasses. She spoke in a very monotone voice. "May I help you?"

Ann forced herself to keep smiling. "Yes, I am here to see a Clark Kent."

"Do you have an appointment?"

Ann's smile faltered. "Well, no. I'm his granddaughter and I-"

"Family visitations are rarely allowed. We run a very prestigious business here, and all of our employees are constantly busy. Unless you have an appointment I cannot help you."

"...okay, thanks anyways, I'll be sure to call ahead next time."

Ann turned and walked out of the front entrance, feeling the woman's gaze pierce the back of her head until she was out the door and around the corner. Ann made a beeline to the back entrance. _'Time for plan B...'_

_15 minutes later..._

Ann continued to crawl through the muggy air vents. How she got here? Well, she dodged the security guards by hiding out in the ladies restroom, one idea led to another, and now she was aimlessly trying to find out how to get to a staircase or an elevator...it wasn't working out so far.

Ann jolted to attention when her phone started ringing, bumping her head while doing so.

_'Something 'bout boots and boys...'_

Ann desperately jerked out her phone and started pressing buttons, trying to turn off her Ke$ha ringtone.

_'They bring me so much joy...'_

Ann grunted in frustration.

_'I gotta say, I wear 'em both so pretty as I walk into the city...'_

Ann's eyebrows knit together and she gritted her teeth, _'Why won't it shut up?!'_

A surge of energy coursed through her arm and the grip on her phone tightened, the phone cracked beneath her grip before scrunching up into a wad of metal in her hands, when she released what was left of her phone, she could trace her hand print in the clump of metal.

"...oops."

Ann mentally slapped herself, there was no way she would be able to explain this to her mom. She turned around as an air duct was removed and a head popped up and met her gaze. "Ann?"

The blood rushed to Ann's face and she felt herself heat up, _'Guess he heard my phone go off...'_

"Hello Clark..."

"Can I ask you why you are crawling through here..."

"Maybe we should continue this somewhere else, I need to get out of here."

Ann moved towards the air duct, about to get out when Clark held up a hand signaling her to stop.

Ann's eyebrow shot up. "What is it?"

Clark's eyes shifted. "Um, this is the men's room..."

"Right..."

"How about I give you my cell number, we could chat later."

Ann guiltily looked at her phone scrap. "Um, that could be a problem."

Clark nodded sympathetically. "Super strength mishap? I've been there...many times. my favorite memory was when I broke an ATM, cash went flying and I was almost arrested for attempted theft..."

Ann smiled, _'Okay, so the guy is creepy, but he's nice for the most part.'_

**~To be Continued~**

**Note from the author: Here it is! Will update w/new stuff soon.**


	6. Chapter 6 No More Running

**Unknown. 10:00 am. Fortress of Solitude. Weight room.**

Beads of sweat formed on Ann's forehead. Connor looked at the scale and whistled. "3,000 tons already, that's a lot for someone who's just now shifting into their powers."

Ann set down the weights and swiped the back of her hand across her forehead. She nonchalantly cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms over her chest. "Are we done with weight lifting?"

Connor nodded. "Ready spar?"

"Yes."

Connor's eyes narrowed. "What's wrong?"

_'Lots of things. Have you seen how messed up my life is lately?'_

"Nothing." Ann knew it was useless to try and wriggle out of this, her dad always knew when something was off. She felt self-conscious under his accusing gaze. He knew she was lying through her teeth, something was definitely up. But he decided to let it go...for now.

**Mount Justice. 12:30 pm. Training room.**

Ann had picked up some Mickey D's on her way home, once she had finished her lunch, she had decided to train some more. She had a lot of energy and, _emotions_ building up inside her, she needed to get it all out. Usually she would swim when she was stressed, but lately she's made crime fighting her new passion. She did some more weight lifting (after making sure nobody would walk in on her), then she decided to work on some combat moves. She went over to a punching bag and went to work performing strings of kicks and punches her dads had taught her. Dads, as in plural. She was grateful for the training her mother and fish father gave her, in this way, it was easier for her to pick up on the new moves that her real dad taught her.

M'gann had been watching her daughter attack the punching bag for seven minutes, Ann still hadn't noticed her presence. M'gann hadn't noticed her daughter's deep contemplative state, she was too busy sorting her own thoughts. Yes, Ann was good. Yes, she is capable of handling herself, but she remembers what she went through when she first joined the team. The excitement, the fear of dying, the fear of rejection, the fear of being found out... she remembers all too well what came with that life.

M'gann sighed to herself. She knew that she wouldn't be able to hold her back much longer. She shook her head and continued to watch her daughter. '_Where did she learn that move?'_ M'gann furrowed her eyebrows, the technique she was using, it wasn't like her own or La'Gann's.

Her motherly side wanted to read her mind and see what was up, lately, Ann had been so secretive and reserved, and usually, she told her mother everything, but the teenager inside of her remembered that some secrets need to remain secrets, and it wouldn't be smart to betray her daughter's trust like that.

M'gann cleared her throat, gaining Ann's attention. Ann turned from the punching bag. "Oh, hey Mom. What's up?"

M'gann crossed her arms over her chest. "Why couldn't I get a hold of you on your phone? I called three times, and I sent you a text, Iris tried calling too, she said the call wasn't going through. Did something happen?"

Ann bit her lip. She couldn't tell her mom the truth. At least, not all of it. "My phone broke."

An eyebrow shot up. "It broke? How'd it break?"

Ann tensed up. "It was crushed."

"Crushed?"

"Yes."

M'gann was seriously confused. Crushed? "How did that happen?"

Silence. "Ann?"

Ann bit her lip. She couldn't lie. She was so tired of lying, of running, and hiding. She couldn't lie to her mom anymore. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Mom? If I were to ask you something, that might sound totally crazy and, crazy... would you try your best to answer? Without making it a huge deal?"

"Of course sweetie. You can always come to me, for anything. What's troubling you?" M'gann's arms uncrossed and she moved towards her daughter.

"I want you to tell me about my real father."

M'gann stopped in her tracks. Her hands, that were reaching out to her daughter to console her, fell numb to her sides. "What do you mean, 'real father'? You know your real father, your only father."

Ann's fists clenched and she took a step towards her mother. "My_ real_ father, mom."

M'gann didn't understand, her hands started sweating and her blood ran cold. "What are you saying? Ann, you're scaring me."

"When were you going to tell me that Superboy is my father?" Ann slipped her hand into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out the remains of her phone, which was distinctly imprinted with her hand.

"I know the truth."

M'gann's head was spinning. _'I had thought...she was...she could have been...'_

M'gann was feeling and thinking too many things, there was so much emotion inside of her and coming from her daughter that her mind couldn't form complete thoughts, she could only feel. Ann's eyes never left hers, and she never wavered. Her daughter still stood strong and determined, and angry. She wasn't going anywhere. Ann wasn't going to run, or cry, or scream, or rant about how ruined she is because of her mother, (even though she really was fighting the urge to do so), she just stood there. Waiting for her fate.

"Mom. I asked you a question. Why didn't you tell me?"

A few more beats of suffocating silence before M'gann finally trusted herself to answer. "I thought you were...La'Gaan, I mean... sweetie, I never meant to hurt you, I just-"

"Well, you did hurt me. A lot. Mom, you lied to La'Gaan, you lied to my dad, you lied to _me_, you've been lying to everybody! You kept me from my dad! All those precious moments, my first day of kindergarten, my elementary graduation, my piano recitals, tucking me in at night, you deprived me and my dad of that! You...you can't be trusted. I can't trust you anymore, Mom, I'm sorry."

M'gann didn't know what to say. Tears betrayed her and spilled over, streaking down her face, the tears came so fast that a few stray drops landed on the floor by her feet. M'gann's eyes turned blue. _'I lost Connor, I'm not going to lose my daughter too.'_

Ann's eyes widened as she felt a sharp pain in her head. "Ah!"

Ann pressed her hands to her head and doubled over in pain, she heard a voice. _'Forget.'_ She knew that voice. _'Mom?'_

_'Forget.'_

Ann clenched her jaw and fought against the doubts in her mind, she felt her memories slip away, of Connor, no, of Dad. The images were replaced with La'Gaan's face. 'No. This isn't right...'

_'Forget.'_

Ann held onto the image of her dad, her real dad, and screamed. Out loud. She didn't hold back, she couldn't fight off her mom's mental assaults, she was too powerful. So she screamed out in desperation, praying that somebody would hear her.

The rest was a blur. The attacks stopped abruptly. M'gann was on her knees, crying, sputtering apologies, begging for forgiveness, Ann blinked her eyes open, her vision was fuzzy. She saw colors. Her vision cleared, she saw her uncle J'ohnn clutching M'gann to his chest, speaking Martian to her and soothing her. Nightwing was calling someone, yelling at them to get down here, she felt a hand on her back, she turned to see her uncle Garfield, he had a pained expression, he rubbed circles in her back attempting to calm her down. There was guilt in his eyes.

Ann's breath hitched in her throat. "Garfield...you knew, didn't you?"

"I-"

"Didn't you?!"

He looked over at the hysterical Martian woman. "I suspected. I'm so sorry Ann."

Ann stood up and walked towards her mom, Nightwing moved in front of her, guarding the Martian. "Ann, don't do something you'll regret. We're going to work this out, but you and your mother are going to have to stay calm, which means that for the time being there should be minimal stress on your mother. Her mind...your uncle is going to help her."

Ann squeezed her eyes closed. She re opened them and met Nightwing's gaze. "She's not my mother. And I'm not Ann."

Nightwing's scowl deepened. "Ann, what-"

"My name is Supergirl. Don't forget that."

Supergirl walked around him and headed out the door, she stalked to her room and started packing her things.

**~To be Continued~**

**Note from the author: I promise a happy ending to Supergirl's story. Please review! And please, to the SuperMartian fans, do not shoot me yet, everything will work out...eventually...**


	7. Chapter 7 No more Secrets

**Watchtower. 2:00 pm. Therapy room.**

La'Gaan was nervous. What was going on? Where was Ann? Is she okay? Is M'gann okay? La'Gaan didn't know what the deal was, he got a call from Nightwing saying there was a "family emergency" and he needed to talk to him. La'Gann worried more and more with every second that ticked by. He walked into the Watchtower's therapy room. The door closed automatically behind him. La'gaan sat down on the leather couch in the middle of the room. Nightwing came in soon after, with M'gann following behind him.

La'Gaan stood up and met M'gann half way. "Is everything okay Angelfish?"

M'gann forced herself to look at her husband. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying. Nightwing put a hand on La'Gaan's shoulder.

"That's what this is all about Lagoon Boy. Sit down."

M'gann still said nothing.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Nightwing spoke. "So, the reason I called you both here is to give you guys a chance to get things out in the open. The reason I am the one here to help with that is to help with your privacy."

When they both said nothing, Nightwing continued. "When you guys married, you made a promise to each other, you promised to work together and support each other, for better or for worse," Nightwing looked La'Gaan in the eyes before turning his attention to M'gann, "And what comes with that promise is an obligation to be honest with each other, and trust each other with your secrets."

M'gann still said nothing. Her breathing became raspy and her hands started shaking. _'If I don't do this now, we'll never get past it.'_

"I need to tell you something." M'gann's voice was weak and shaky. She cleared her throat and spoke again, stronger this time. "You have to promise not to say anything until I'm done saying what I have to say."

M'gann swallowed the lump in her throat and looked at Nightwing. He gave a soft smile and nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"About fourteen years ago, when I found out I was pregnant with Ann, I was ecstatic. I was so happy I was finally going to start a family with you. After Ann was born, and I saw you hold her for the first time, I knew that everything was going to be okay."

M'gann's vision blurred with tears as she continued.

"I remember taking her to her annual doctor's appointment. She was around five or six. She was supposed to get a vaccine shot." The tears were falling freely now. "The nurse tried giving her the shot, but the needle wouldn't break her skin at first. The nurse had to push hard to get the needle to break skin. That's when I first noticed something wasn't right."

M'gann took a shaky breath before continuing. "Remember when we got into that fight, and we broke up before you came back and proposed to me?"

La'Gaan nodded, still not sure where this was going.

"In those three months you were gone, I sought comfort from an old friend. Things happened. I did some things that I'm not proud of. La'Gaan,"

M'gann did her best to hold back sobs, "I love you and Ann both so much. But I made a big mistake. When we broke up I, was sort of started seeing someone else, and-"

M'gann started weeping, in between sobs she spoke. "Ann, she isn't... you aren't her birth dad."

M'gann continued to sob, Nightwing stood and grabbed a tissue box and held it out to her. The room was thick with tension, and the weight of her words finally sunk in.

La'Gaan stood up, still not yet able to find his voice.

M'gann took her chance to explain herself. "As she grew, she starting changing, her birth dad I guess caught on. But this doesn't change anything, I still love you, not him. And when I found out I was pregnant I honestly believed she was yours, I've always thought she was yours. But lately, things have happened and, I've found out that she really isn't...this doesn't change the fact that you're the one who raised her, she is still _your_ daughter in every way but blood."

"Who is he?"

La'Gaan was able to speak, and boy, did he have some things to say.

M'gann fell silent. La'Gaan clenched his fists, they started shaking. His vision blurred with tears, but he refused to let them fall. "Who is he?"

M'gann's hands started shaking again. "Connor. Superboy is her dad."

"Neptune's beard!"

La'Gaan snapped. He was done fighting with super-ex boyfr-lover. "I'll kill him."

And La'Gaan stormed out, ignoring the shouts of his wife and Nightwing. He was blind with anger. He fought over him for M'gann, and now his daughter wasn't even...

La'Gaan would fight for his daughter.

And now,

He wanted blood.

**~To be Continued~**

**Note from the author: It's here! Sorry it took so long...**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8 No More Happy Endings

**Metropolis. 2:11 pm. Connor's apartment. The guest room.**

Ann sat on the bed in her dad's guest room. She wasn't crying. She refused to cry over her mother. Her dad told her she could stay as long as she needed to, but neither of them knew how long that was going to last before her mom or La'gaan demanded custody over her.

Connor had tried to explain that she still belonged to La'gaan legally, and that she might have to stay with him later, but she wouldn't listen. She was determined to leave her old life behind, she wanted to start over.

Connor was now in the living room staring blankly at the television screen, he only caught bits and pieces of what he was watching, he was worried about Ann.

He jumped when his communicator buzzed. Nightwing was calling him.

"Hello?"

"You need to get down here. Now."

Connor stood up and immediately grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. "What is it?"

"She told him. He's not too happy about it. I'm holding him back best I can, but I don't know how long I'll be able to keep him here _and_ keep M'gann trought."

"Holding him back?"

"He's decided he's coming after you, you need to get down here, we can't risk an all out street war between two league-rs over a kid, innocent lives could be in danger that way. I'm calling Aquaman and Clark, we might need back up..."

**Wayne Manor. 2:13 pm. Bat cave.**

"Alright, Bruce, why'd you call me down here?"

Bruce pulled his cowl over his head and secured his utility belt around his middle. "Suit up. There's a situation at the Watchtower we might have to help contain. Dick called. It's about Ann."

"Are you sure we have to go?"

Jason wasn't asking because he didn't _want_ to go, he was mostly concerned about Bruce. Sure, he wasn't a geezer, but he wasn't the sprite young bat he once was. The years of stress and worry were finally starting to show on his face. Creases from frowning and thinking lines were starting to etch wrinkles into his face, and his hair color was starting to fade ever so slightly.

"Yes."

He always was a stubborn one.

**Metropolis. 2:17 pm. Connor's apartment.**

Ann walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cabinet. She reached for the handle of the refrigerator and froze. She plucked the post-it note from the door.

_'Be back soon. I'm needed somewhere. I'll order pizza when I get back. :)_

_-Dad'_

Ann's eyebrows knit together. He's "needed", which means that there's someone or something in danger, which means that she's missing out on all the action, _again._

Ann crumpled up the note and threw it away. Why couldn't she come? She had finally gotten control over her powers...mostly...

Ann looked down at her outfit.

That's it!

She ran to get her pencil and sketchpad. One of the most important features of any superhero is their outfit!

Ann looked at the blank page in front of her. _'This could decide everything. Nobody hardly ever changes their outfit unless they take on a new superhero name. Once I make my outfit, I'm stuck with it forever!'_

Ann started to make a list. _'Okay, first question: cape, or no cape...no cape. Gloves? No. Utility belt? Useless. Mask? Nope... Tights? They're way too uncomfortable... colors...'_

Ann finally had an idea and went to work.

**Watchtower. 2:27 pm.**

"You took everything from me! For years I worked my tail off to keep you from stealing my girlfriend from me, and you still take what isn't yours! And now my daughter?! I'll kill you!"

Aquaman had both hands on La'gaan's shoulders, Nightwing held tightly to one of his wrists, holding him in place, M'gann was silently crying into her uncle's shoulder, Superman stood in front of Connor.

Aquaman tried to reason with him. "You broke up with M'gann. That was on you. And she was just as involved in that as he was. You must try to calm down and give them time to explain before you do something you'll regret later."

"Neptune's beard! I don't give a flying fish about what he has to say! No excuse, no story, no explaining will ever make up for this! She is my daughter!"

Connor pushed past Superman, who quickly grabbed ahold of his shoulder to keep him back. Connor was enraged. In his mind, this guy was a fake, he wasn't her real father, he shouldn't have a say in this, Ann belonged to him.

"I thought she was your's too at first. Then she started to get older, and once she got her powers, there wasn't any doubt in my mind that-"

"Powers?" M'gann turned towards the fight and croaked out the word.

"Superhearing and superstrength so far. I've been helping her control them. She's-"

"You don't have the right to sneak around with my daughter! You don't have that right! She is still mine! I raised her! I changed her dirty diaper when she was a baby! I held her hand when she was scared! I watched her take her first steps! I taught her how to say "daddy" when she was first learning to talk! She is my daughter!"

Angry tears filled La'gaan's eyes. He's gone through a lot a stuff and survived, but this just might break him.

Connor was going through the exact same thing.

When Connor spoke again, it was barely above a whisper. "I know that. That's what hurts so much. I should have been the one holding her hand, I should have been the one driving her to her first day of kindergarten, I should have been the one who helped teach her to walk and talk and write her name, I should have been there to watch out for her, I should have been there to protect her. I should have been there. I should have been-"

Connor choked on a sob and brought a fist up to his mouth, he bit down hard on his finger and squeezed his eyes shut. His own tears slipped down his face and he did everything he could to hold himself together.

Batman was watching the entire exchange. Both cared about the girl. Both of them were obviously attached to her also, and both of them are so stubborn that they would fight tooth and nail for custody.

This wasn't going to be easy to sort out, and at this point, there wasn't any chance of a happy ending.

**~To be Continued~**

**Note from the author: ACTUALLY I can promise a happy ending. :D**

**Trust the author.**

**Review pleeeaaasssee! Who do you think will have custody over her in the end?**


	9. Chapter 9 Therapy, Pt 1

**Metropolis. Connor's apartment. 2:35 pm.**

Ann looked at the three papers, each with a design on them. She looked between the three and discarded the one on the far right.

Ann shrugged. "I can go with a blue shield, to bring out my eyes, or a pink shield to show my feminine side..."

Ann pressed her hands to her temple. "Argh! This is so frustrating!"

Just then the house phone started ringing. Ann stood and answered the phone. "Kent's residence. This is the bored teenager speaking. How may I help you?"

Nightwing was not amused. "Ann, we need you at the Watchtower. There's been a situation with your dads."

Ann's eyebrows rose. Sweat formed on the back of her neck. "Dads? As in plural? Are they okay? Did they get into a fight?"

"Everything's okay, they're fine. But you're needed here. There are some things that need to be taken care of."

Nightwing audibly sighed and shook his head. "We have a custody battle on our hands, and you need to be here for it."

"Let me make things easier on you: I want to stay with my real dad. Case closed. Problem solved."

"It's not that simple. They both care about you very much, and I know that it isn't as easy as you make it sound to just cast off La'Gaan."

Ann swallowed the lump in her throat. "I know. I wish it was that easy."

"Are you ready to come now? Or do you need some time?"

Ann sighed. "I'll be there soon."

"Alright. Nightwing out."

**Watchtower. 2:45 pm. Therapy room.**

Ann sat down slowly, everyone's eyes were on her. Both of her dads offered smiles to her, Superman nodded in acknowledgement, and her mom silently watched her with bloodshot eyes.

Ann made eye contact with Connor, who gave her a firm gaze. She knew this look, she didn't know Connor for long but she had bonded to much and so quickly that she could read the silent messages he gave her. He was telling her to stay strong.

She would.

She has to.

Batman cleared his throat. "Alright. Let's start with the objective. We need to come to a conclusion about who should have full custody over Ann, and we will approach this with Ann's best interest in mind. Ann, let's start with you. How do you feel about everything so far?"

Ann sighed and leaned back into her seat. "Angry. Frustrated. Scared. Stressed. Pressured. Surprised. Betrayed. Um, that's all I can come up with off the top of my head..."

"Those feelings are understandable. Miss Martian, in one word please describe what you are feeling."

Miss Martian cleared her throat. "Guilt."

Batman nodded. "Understandable. So you do feel bad about what happened?"

"Yes. I wish I could fix things," Miss Martian turned to Ann, "I never meant to do this to you," she looked at Connor and La'Gaan, "any of you."

Batman nodded. "Lagoon Boy, please expand on your feelings about all of this."

La'Gaan folded his arms across his chest. "I'm angry. And terrified of losing my daughter. I'm not happy about the...stuff that happened between my wife and Superboy, but I still care about my angelfish and Ann."

Batman looked at Superboy. "And you?"

Connor sighed and leaned forward. "I just want my daughter to be happy."

Batman nodded. "I see. Well, it's obvious that all of you have calmed down about everything. I think that this has helped. But, we are all still not thinking clearly. We should all go home, and relax, get some rest. We'll meet here tomorrow to go deeper into this. You are dismissed."

**~To be Continued~**

**Note from the author: Yes! I'm so sooooooooooooooo sorry that it's short, but this is all I could come up with for now, I'm having major writer's block :(**

**I shall try my best to update soon, but I wanted to at least post _something_, ya know? Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10 Therapy, Pt 2

**Metropolis. Connor's apartment. 5:57 pm.**

Connor rubbed his temples and leaned into his seat and looked at the ceiling. Things were getting crazier and crazier by the second, and his nerves were wearing down fast. Connor sighed in defeat. No doubt he'd lose the custody case, he may be the biological father but he didn't want to uproot Ann from the only life she'd ever known.

This was getting out of hand, it was putting too much stress on Ann, and he didn't want that for her. Connor leaned back and sighed. Maybe it'd be best to give up on the case, let her continue living her life. But he knew that wouldn't happen. Ann was always stubborn.

Connor was alerted by his communicator of an incoming call. He was surprised when he heard who it was.

"Hello?"

"Is this a good time?"

Connor sat up. "La'Gaan?"

"I need to talk to you in person. It's about Ann."

Connor rolled his eyes. "If you're looking for a fight you can-"

"Not this time. As much as I hate your guts, that's not what I'm trying to do here. Look, I just want to talk things out like grown men."

"Psh. I'm sure."

"No, really. Look, I... errg! Look, I just... is there somewhere we can meet? Like, now?"

Connor stood in defeat and headed towards the door. "Sure..."

**The next day...**

**Watchtower. 10:00 am. Therapy Room.**

Ann's hands were shaking. She clamped them together in a vain attempt to stop it, she didn't want anyone to notice how nervous she was.

She sat down on the chair. Batman was standing, waiting for everyone to settle. This time it was only her, and her two dads in the Therapy Room, M'gann was excused from this particular meeting.

La'Gaan looked at Ann. "I love you SuperStarfish, no matter what happens."

Ann couldn't bring herself to do anything but meakly nod. Batman sighed. "Let's get started. Ann, how do you feel on your relationship with each of these men?"

Ann looked down at her feet. She didn't want to see anyone's reaction to her words. "I love them both. But I wish I'd known my real father this whole time, I wish things aren't as complicated as they are now."

Batman nodded. "Connor, how do you feel on this?"

"I think it's important for her to have a dad that'll take care of her, and care about her. No matter which of us that turns out to be." Connor looks at La'Gaan. "Did you want to...?"

La'Gaan nodded. "I actually met with Connor last night, we talked things over and have come to a decision on which of us should have full custody over Ann as the father. We both gave our thoughts and discussed what would be best for Ann." La'Gaan took in a deep breathe. "And...that is why...I think Connor should have full custody over Ann."

Batman's eyes widened slightly in surprise. Ann started crying. "Really?"

La'Gaan nodded. "If it's okay with everyone...I would like to sign Ann over as Connor's legal daughter. If that's okay with Ann, of course."

Ann jumped up and ran to La'gaan. She wrapped him into a hug, tears soaking her face. "Thank you...thank you, thank you so much. You can't know how much this means to me."

La'Gaan patted her head and looked to Batman. Batman's eyes narrowed. "Are you absolutely sure? I don't want you to make a choice that you'll regret."

"I'm sure. I've even talked to M'gann."

Batman nodded. "Ann?"

Ann pulled away from La'Gaan. "Yes?"

"Is this what you want?"

"Yes."

"Alright then..."

La'Gaan turned to Connor. "Take care of my baby girl."

Connor nodded. "Of course."

Ann thought her face would crack any second from all the smiling she was doing. Her smile slowly faded though. She pressed a hand to her forehead. Ann felt her face start to heat up, beads of sweat formed on her forehead and a sharp pain surged through her brain. She pressed her hands into her temples. Connor ran towards her. "Ann?!"

A brainwave emitted from her knocking Connor off his feet. Ann squeezed her eyes shut, when she reopened them they were white glowing orbs. Batman and La'Gaan were on full alert now. The chairs, couches, coffee table, all started to vibrate before lifting off the floor. Ann knelt into a crouched position, her head throbbed immensely. "Ah..." Ann stood up, then lifted off of the ground, her eyes were still glowing, her hair thrashed around her face, and strong energy waves came off of her.

Finally, as quickly as it all came, Ann's eyes were back to normal, the furniture fell back into place, and she fell to the ground unconscious.


	11. Chapter 11 Healing and Sickness

**Watchtower. 2:15 pm. The infirmary. **

Martian Manhunter closed his eyes and pressed his fingers to Ann's forehead. He felt around inside her mind. There was something inside that was blocking her from waking up. Clearly the incident was due to her martian capabilities, but her physical and mental condition were a different story entirely.

They had done everything they could, her body was weak and functioning far slower than it should, almost as if shutting down. Her brain was working overtime to repair itself. The discovery of her raw martian powers were due to all of the... uncontrollable emotion and stress, and relief from recent events.

Manhunter felt the thing in her mind, it was solid, hard, a mental barrier, a wall. Thick, strong, and hard to break. Manhunter retreated from Ann's mind and opened his eyes. It would be difficult to break that wall. It was starting to swell, pressing her thoughts to the outmost parts of her mind where she could not think clearly, almost blocking her subconscious from sending messages to her body to function, almost as if keeping her body from working.

He would need help healing her.

The door to her holding room slid open automatically and J'ohn walked to where Ann's family was gathered. Superboy was anxiously pacing, La'Gaan was impatiently mumbling, and M'gann sat silently looking at her hands, Beast Boy rested a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder.

J'ohn cleared his throat. All snapped to attention. La'gaan, M'gann, and Garfield all stood, waiting for J'ohn to speak. Connor stepped forward. "How is she?"

J'ohn placed a hand on Connor's shoulder. "She is fine. But I need assistance from M'gann."

Miss Martian nodded and followed her uncle out of the room.

M'gann looked at where her daughter laid, unmoving and weak. Her hair was tangled and mussed, sweat gleamed from her face and her breathing was raspy. The sight almost brought M'gann to tears. J'ohn put a hand on her shoulder. "She will be alright, but you must help her now."

M'gann nodded and placed a hand on Ann's forehead. M'gann's eyes glowed pure white as she entered her mind. It didn't take long to find the thing that was causing Ann mental and emotional distress. The wall would have to be penetrated from the root. Fear.

That's what caused all of this, it sent in suggestions, worries, nightmares, and her mind naturally built a wall to protect itself. It's a very human thing to do, many people do it, but for Ann's case it was dangerous to her inexperience and delicate mind.

Martian minds were dangerous when uncontrolled.

M'gann felt the thing, played with it, summed it up and finally broke it down to dust. Ann's thoughts and processes naturally fell back into place and started to heal immediately. She exited her mind and looked at her daughter, who already looked much better. The color started to come back to her face, her breathing became stronger and her pulse became steady again.

M'gann looked at J'ohn. "Where do we go from here? How are we to train her?"

"She has a very powerful mind, and such raw ability and talent. It is not controlled now, and this could prove dangerous to herself and to others. I feel her powers already starting to strengthen. If we do not teach her self-control soon, she could be in grave danger. Her telepathic potential might be as strong as yours, maybe stronger."

Ann started to groan. M'gann perked up. "She's coming to! Go get the boys, they'll want to see her when she wakes up."

Manhunter nodded and left the room. Ann's eyes fluttered open. "Wah..."

M'gann stood next to her bed and smiled. "Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"What happened?"

M'gann smiled and sat down in a nearby chair. "Puberty."

Ann groaned. "I've already had this talk mom."

M'gann rolled her eyes. "I mean 'puberty' for superheros, you know, when they first get their powers and can't yet control them."

Ann groaned again. "Even worse."

Connor came in and saw Ann wide awake. "Hey kid, how are you feeling?"

Ann looked at her dad. "Like I just hit puberty, thanks for asking."

Connor looked at M'gann, who was now trying to hold back a smirk. "Do I want to know?"

Ann shook her head. "Not what you think. Nevermind."

Connor was royally confused, but he shrugged it off. Beast Boy and La'Gaan came in then. Ann smiled. "Hey Uncle Buzbee."

Garfield smiled at the memories that brought back. It'd been what seemed like forever since he was called that. When Ann was a baby and she heard everyone call her uncle "Beast Boy", the closest she ever got was "Buzbee", and the name stuck.

Garfield smiled. "Hey kiddo, how ya feeling?"

"Like crap. But getting better. Superhero puberty sucks."

Garfield raised an eyebrow, looking from M'gann, Connor, then back to Ann. "Um...noted."

La'Gaan ignored whatever Ann was talking about. "J'ohn says they'll keep you here for another day or so and see how you do, then you'll be free to go home with your dad."

Connor pulled up a chair and sat down next to Ann. "I've been sort of thinking about moving out of the apartment and into something bigger, a small house maybe. When you get out of here I'll need your help finding something"

Ann smiled. She was going home with her dad. Her smile froze though. She turned her head towards M'gann. "What about you?"

Ann wanted to be with her dad, but she still loved her mom. M'gann sighed. "I'll still visit you, and you can come see me or call me whenever you want, but...I think that it's better you stay with your father."

Ann smiled and choked back tears. "Okay."

M'gann smiled. "Besides, you'll be seeing me a lot more than you think now that you've grown into your martian powers. Training starts soon after you get out of here."

Ann groaned. More work.

Ann looked at the people around her. Things were finally starting to look up. M'gann's face fell. She put a hand to her stomach and groaned.

La'Gaan was immediately beside her. "Angelfish? What's wrong?"

M'gann put a hand over her mouth and ran out of the room.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Note from the author: please review! P.S.-Would you rather M'gann stay with La'Gaan, or get back with Connor? I personally think Connor deserves better. But, that's just me.**


	12. Chapter 12 For One Moment

**Watchtower. 2:30 pm.**

Black Canary took in a deep breath. She was called in by Superboy to come and talk to M'gann. Since she locked herself in the ladies restroom, it wasn't like they could check on her. She knew the girl pretty well, after being her mentor/therapist for the longest time. Canary pushed the door open.

"M'gann?"

She walked through towards the back. "M'gann? Are you okay?"

Black Canary stopped in front of the last stall where she could see M'gann crouching. The toilet flushed and M'gann stepped out of the stall, her face was soaked with tears and her eyes were red and puffy. She wrapped her arms around her stomach.

Canary sighed. "Oh sweetie, please tell me you don't have the flu."

M'gann's eyes sprouted new tears and she shook her head. Canary's eyes widened and she bit back a groan. "Oh God, please be the flu..."

M'gann openly sobbed and clinged to Canary. She took a deep breath. "Is it La'gaan's baby?"

M'gann pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Yes."

"Then why are you upset? You should be happy."

"What if he doesn't want the baby? With everything that's going on, with Ann, and...me, and, what if Ann thinks she's being replaced? Now that she's in Connor's custody what will she think when she finds out that a baby is taking her place?"

"M'gann, La'Gaan and Ann both love you very much, La'Gaan will want the baby, and Ann will be happy for you. You don't have anything to worry about, but you need to tell him."

M'gann nodded. "Okay."

**Watchtower. 2:39 pm. Infirmary.**

Ann was healing faster than expected, so much that she would be released the next day. While the boys chased after her mom, she had a quick shower and changed into casual clothes.

Her mom finally came back in, followed closely behind by La'Gaan, Connor, and Garfield. M'gann looked at each on eof them, smiling. "I have some exciting news."

Ann smiled playfully. "Didja win the lottery?"

M'gann shook her head and looked at La'Gaan. "I'm...pregnant!"

Ann jumped up. "Really?"

La'Gaan's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

Ann smiled. "I'm going to be a sister!" She then ran over to hug her mother.

M'gann laughed. "This time I'm certain the baby belongs to my husband."

La'Gaan smiled. "I'm...glad to hear that." La'Gaan kissed M'gann's forehead. Ann pulled away and walked over to her dad. "Isn't this exciting?"

Connor looked at M'gann. "Uh...yeah. It is."

Ann raised an eyebrow. "So...um, about that new place..."

Connor looked back at her and started explaining what he saw open and where he was hoping to live.

M'gann and La'Gaan started talking about hosting a baby shower and when, and what should the name be.

And for one moment, everything was right.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Note from the author: Please review! Okay, if I were to make an OC for Connor, (what IF, bear .), what do you suggest she look like/personality?**

**Reviews=3**


	13. Chapter 13 How do you Forget?

**Metropolis. 3:00 am. Connor's apartment. Guest room.**

_Pain. Surging through my brain. It won't stop. It won't let up. It clouds and picks at my mind. It won't stop. Won't...stop..._

_"Forget."_

_No... I won't...can't forget...stop..._

_"Forget."_

_Stop...Mommy..._

_"Forget."_

_No...never forget..._

_"Forget..."_

"NOO!"

Ann jolted upright, gulping in air. It had all felt so real, but it was just a dream. Thankfully. Ann grabbed a pillow and pulled in to her chest, she buried her face into it and sobbed. How could she forget? How could she forget what she tried to do? She had done everything she could to forgive and forget, to move on, after all everyone makes mistakes, right?

_But not all mistakes lead to the destruction of your own daughter's mind._

Ann squeezed her eyes shut. "It's okay Mommy. I still love you. I still..."

_But I'm being replaced now, aren't I? By a new child, one that she'll want, one that she won't mentally assault._

Ann sobbed harder. "How am I supposed to forget what you did to me?"

She couldn't figure it out. She rolled over and cried herself back to sleep.

**Metropolis. 7:00 Am. Connor' s apartment.**

Connor flipped a pancake and reached for the oven mitt. He pulled the fresh biscuits out of the oven and set them onto the counter. He looked up as Ann entered the kitchen, and it was evident that she had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy, her face was flushed and stained with dry tears from the night before.

Ann forced a smile. "Good morning." She eyed the food and gratefully took the oppurtunity to distract her dad from her appearance. "Mmm, smells good."

Connor put down the spatula and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Ann...what is it?"

Ann shrugged it off. "Nothing. I'm fine."

Ann grabbed a plate and piled it with food.

**Happy Harbor.4:30 pm.**

Ann tugged at her hair and bit her lip. She had called her mom three times, all of them had gone to voicemail. She figured her mom was busy.

She remembered her mom saying something about a shopping trip, her and La'Gaan were planning ahead for the baby's arrival. That meant new paint, new room, new furniture and clothes, the whole shabang.

Ann pushed open the glass door to the Wal-Mart and headed for the baby department.

Sure enough, M'gann was found looking at baby strollers. Ann smiled and waved at her. "Hey! How's the hunt going?"

Ann walked stood behind her mom. M'gann tore her gaze away from the strollers and turned to her. M'gann raised an eyebrow and looked her over. "I'm sorry, were you talking to me?"

Ann scoffed. "Well,duh. Who else would i be talking to?"

M'gann's brown eyes shifted and she took a step back. "Do i know you?"

Ann's smile faltered. "Haha, very funny mom." Ann turned to the strollers. "I kind of like this one with the teddy bears."

M'gann looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else. But, i hope you find your mom." M'gann ed a smile and started to walk away.

Ann grabbed her shoulder. "Mom, what-"

M'gann shrugged off her hand and faced her again. "Look, I don't know who you are or what you want, but I'm not who you think i am."

Ann's eyes widened. "Mom..."

Panic started to rise in M'gann's voice. "I'm not your mom! I don't have a daughter! Now please-"

Ann grabbed her wrist tears welled up in her eyes. "What-"

M'gann jerked loose. "Get away from me!"

M'gann quickly walked off, leaving a stunned Ann behind her. Ann's arms were limp at her side. She listened to her mother's phone conversation.

"La'Gaan? Baby, I'm coming home... some crazy stranger just-"

Ann let the tears fall as she walked . She couldn't bear to hear anymore. She folded her arms and walked to the nearest zeta beam transporter. What had just happened? Throughout the entire ordeal, not once did she see recognition in her mother's eyes.

What was happening? How could she have been so easily... forgotten?

~ To Be Continued ~

Sorry, its short... reviews?


	14. Chapter 14 When the Clouds Gather

**A/N: I'm sorry guys… I'm back… don't shoot me… WARNING, THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE MORE MATURE… **

**Metropolis. 5:30pm. Connor's apartment.**

Connor finished scribbling at the bottom of a form and neatly folded it in thirds, then placed it in an envelope. All that was left to do is pack up everything and be out by the end of the month.

**Mount Justice. 5:30pm. Living Room.**

La'Gaan was pacing back and forth. Their family was growing, and to be staying at the cave… it was no way to raise their kid, it wasn't the right way to raise Ann either.

Sure, M'gann could grow some gills and they could live in his humble under water home, but there wasn't any guarantee that the baby will be able to breath under water, or even shape shift for that matter.

Staying here was dangerous, surrounded by superheroes, and risking the cave being attacked or ambushed…

La'Gaan slumped onto the couch and sighed. He held his webbed green hands out in front of him. He was a monster. M'gann loved him just the same, but he could never give her what she deserved. A normal life. And now they have another minnow waiting to be born.

La'Gaan stood up and folded his hands behind his head. He'd just have to talk to M'gann later.

**Watchtower. 5:30pm. West Wing. Ladies room.**

M'gann slammed the door shut and fumbled with the lock so no one else could come in. She peeked in all the stalls to make sure the coast was clear.

She gasped and clutched her stomach. Another shot of pain coursed through her body.

These aren't cramps. These aren't contractions. She wasn't even two months in…

Another shot of pain strong enough to bring her to her knees. Tears formed in her eyes. Why does it hurt?

M'gann grasped her cell phone and started scrolling through her contacts. She needed to call La'Gaan. Now. Something is wrong with the baby.

Another shot of pain. She dropped her phone and sobbed.

She felt tired. She felt pain. She felt…wet…

M'gann gasped. Her water couldn't have broke… she couldn't go into labor…

She looked…

And saw red...

Slowly stain her pants…

And she screamed.

**Central City. 5:30pm. The Wests' house. Iris' room.**

Iris gently hugged a distraught Ann. What mother would reject her own daughter? Ann cried and pulled her knees to her chest. "-It's like she d-doesn't e-even care, or-r know me at all-l. Sh-she-"

Artemis opened the door. "Ann, you should probably call you're dad, does he know you're here?"

Ann sniffled. "No, I don't think so…"

Artemis smiled knowingly. "I'll call him and let him know you're here. Do you want to stay for dinner?"

Ann smiled. "That'd be nice…"

**Watchtower. 5:32pm. West Wing. Ladies room.**

Zatanna's head snapped up from her mission report and she sprinted in the direction she heard it come from. She when jolted to a stop when she heard another scream coming from the restroom. She pushed a hand to the door.

It was locked.

"Hello?!"

No answer.

Zatanna held out her hands, "Nepo!"

The door shot open and Zatanna stepped in. The smell of blood was strong.

M'gann was on her knees, surrounded by a pool of red. Zatanna pressed a finger to her communicator. "J'ohn, I need help getting M'gann to the medical bay immediately!"

M'gann choked on her sobs. "Wh-why is there so much blood?"

**Watchtower. 5:38pm. Medical Bay.**

La'Gaan anxiously paced in the waiting area. When he saw Black Canary emerge from M'gann's room he immediately bombarded her with questions.

He stopped when Canary held up a hand. She sighed and forced a smile, slipping into counselor mode. "I just talked to M'gann. There's something...you need to know. She wants to tell you, she's asked me to be there."

La'Gaan grimly nodded. He followed her into the room. His heart broke when he saw M'gann. Her hair was tangled and fallen in her face, her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. She looked tiny in the hospital gown. He looked closer.

Was that... a gray hair? Must be the lighting.

Canary motioned for him to sit down in the chair. She sat next to him and nodded to M'gann.

She took in a shaky breath. Tears filled her eyes when she looked at La'Gaan. "We m-made a promise a long time ago that w-we'd stick together, for better or for worse. No matter what..."

The tears spilled down her cheeks. "...We also made a promise to trust each other, and not to have any secrets...I understand that I broke that trust, but-"

M'gann covered her face with her hands and her body shook while she weeped bitterly. La'Gaan moved so he was sitting on the side of the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "Angelfish, what is it? What's wrong?"

M'gann sniffled. "I'm sorry I'm such a failure. I-I'm so sorry that I broke your trust, I'm sorry that I ruined your life and our family... and..."

More sobs.

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you a baby. The-there was a m-m-miscarriage."

**~To Be Continued~**

**A/N: If I do not post another chapter in under three weeks, feel free to cut off my head and whip me with a wet noodle! …Reviews? :O I'm so so sooo sorry I haven't been updating… I love you guys… O.o**


End file.
